Pheromone
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Everyone knows that puberty can be killer with crazy hormones. Too bad Kaldur has no idea about Atlantean Puberty.  Or why he's attracted and attracting everyone around him. M  For Slash. AL/Batman/SB/KF with a side of Robin lusting.
1. Batman

AN: So this is really actually random smutty stuff that came because I desired a Kaldur/Batman thing. Which turned into somewhat of a Kaldur/Batman/Conner/Wally kind of deal with some Robin lusting in there.

Then it had a mild plotbunny added to it. Either way, rating for sexing/implied/some Mentor-Protege things and general slash.

Did I mention it was random and complete?

Disclaimer: Come on, do I have to say this? Other things that aren't official are mine.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Batman<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaldur doesn't know if he's dreaming or not, but the sensations that race through his body says differently. It was suppose to be routine. It happens all the time sporadically where Batman would test his reflexes and defenses because as Team leader, he is the one with a target painted on his back.<p>

Kaldur had gotten use to being pinned like this, but this..this was different because his hormones were raging out of control as he strains against the dark hands that had him pinned to the wall.

It was suppose to have been a normal 'Get out of this hold' situation. It should have been, ...

There's a noise in the back of his throat as his hips move, pressing his erection against the hard muscled thigh between his legs. He could've gotten out this easily, but he doesn't want to. Not when it feels good like this.

At first, he had tried to play it off as him attempting to escape, but it really became too much to ignore. He was fairly certain by now, that Batman has a good idea as to what his intentions are.

It's just that, the dark knight does nothing while Kaldur rides his thigh in such a wanton manner. Trying to keep his gasps and moans quiet as his body shudders with pleasure. Spurring him on. He wants...he really wants Batman to touch him. To kiss him- anything right now because he's so close to the edge.

So _close_..

He tilts his head up, eyes half close with those lush lips half parted as another soft gasp escapes from him. Neptune, he wants him. He wants him so badly right now.

It only lasts for a few minutes, but it seems like a lifetime when his frantic frotting finally gives way to the ecstasy that races through him and robs him of his breathe. A strained whisper of "Batman.." hangs in the air.

A potent pregnant pause.

As he calms down, his fears surface through the afterglow and he's half afraid of opening his eyes. When he finally does, he finds Batman's expression has not changed, yet for some reason it sends shivers down Kaldur's spine.

He resists the urge to lick his lips and feels guilt along with his fear. What if he's kicked off the team for this? What would his King say to failing him? What if-?

Doubts are dash when Kaldur feels warm lips pressing against his own. Demanding and perhaps a little harsh. Kaldur loves it, pressing closer, pulling him closer. He wants more. So much _more_...

He whimpers when it's finally over, when Batman pulls back as if somehow regaining his senses. Daze and filled with lust, he watches him, wondering idly what the dark knight would do next.

Funny, how expressive one can be with his mouth alone. Kaldur wonders if he's confused, but then again Batman is never confused. Unhappy with him perhaps? That was his next logical thought, when finally released from his hold.

"I.." He beings but Batman shakes his head. He's confused now too. He doesn't understand how they went from such passion to..this. "I apologize."

It seems the only rational thing to do. If Batman is upset with him he could only do this and hope that the mentor would forgive him. "I shouldn't-"

"_Don't_."

Kaldur swallows watching him. "Don't?"

"It's not your fault. I...will speak to you soon."

With that, Batman disappears, leaving Mount Justice and a rather confused Atlantean teen.

* * *

><p>Kaldur still doesn't quite understand why things are starting to become...strange. Yes, that's the best word he could use for it. After that day with Batman, he keeps mostly to himself- or tries to.<p>

It's hard when the others are constantly coming by and touching him- shoulders, knee, neck- lightly that stirs something up in him. It was a weird something. Something that wouldn't mind if Artemis's hand had lingered along the side of his neck. Would it be so bad if he wanted Wally to lean in more? Or even if he wishes Conner would just stop starring at him and-

He closes his eyes to that mental picture and breathes out slowly. It's probably a good thing that Conner was out with Wally and M'gann right now. That Artemis was still away at Gotham and that Robin hasn't arrived yet.

At least he hopes not.

No, it's just him and Red Tornado somewhere in the base.

He's fine. These thoughts are _normal_.

They really were.

At least until the thought of Robin in his lap, kissing him with more talent than he gave him credit for. And grinding that deliciously shaped bottom of his against him, drawing out soft gasps and moans from the both of them and then-

His eyes snap open when he hears the calm mechanical voice announce Robin's presence.

Kaldur swallows and finally gets up to leave, hoping his semi-hard on would go away before the Boy Wonder really sees him.

"Hey, Kal." Robin greets the retreating back of his leader. "Where you going? I thought maybe-"

"I..must look over some of the paper work." Kaldur hopes his voice didn't sound as husky to Robin as it did to his own ears. "I'll return...shortly."

"Oh...okay?" Robin frowns, watching him go. There's something strange going on.


	2. Superboy

**2. Superboy**

* * *

><p>The problem only gets worse later on the next day, when it's just him and Conner at the mountian. M'gann had gone off to train with her Uncle. Robin, Wally, and Artemis were off in school, leaving him and Conner to languish in Mt. Justice for a bit of peace and quiet.<p>

At least that's what Kaldur had hoped it would be, if only he could stop noticing just how beautiful Conner really is. How his lips look much like a pout when he's frowning about something. Not to mention the physic he's seen hidden underneath the Boy of Steel's clothing.

Closing- no wait. He shouldn't close his eyes. It would only enhance this notion and not to mention another development occurred where he could literally smell their scent.

It never used to bother him- not like when he first stepped on land and everything bombarded his senses like a freight train barreling down on a car.

It had dulled over the years and now suddenly he couldn't get their scents out of his mind.

"What are you looking at?" Conner's voice snaps Kaldur out of his thoughts, causing him to stare in those icy-blue eyes. "Is there something on my face?"

"N-no." Kaldur thinks this may be a good time to leave. "I think I shall go to my room-something I need to take care of."

He walks stiffly out again and wonders if he could really be around them at all.

The answer, of course, arrives when not only has he just gotten situated in his room, but the door opens without so much as a knock.

"Conner-?"

He doesn't have much time to say anything other then that because his mouth is busy defending against the onslaught that is Conner's kiss and being pressed against the teen's hard body.

The response from Kaldur is immediate. He's yielding to him, bending and pressing his hips against Conner's with a soft sound making it's way out of his throat. His hands clenching the shirt that often rips- he's noticed that on much missions it does. Silently, is quite thankful for it- as those soft sounds turn into moans.

When they part, they're gasping and Kaldur's not quite certain what is going on other then, it feels good. Everything in him is telling him to keep going. To see it through because-

"Bed. Now."

Kaldur doesn't remember when he got on the bed, or when the clothes came off. What he does remember is the feel of Conner's body, pressing down against him. The look on his face when Kaldur rolls his hips against him. He leans forward and licks along his shoulders to his lips. He likes the taste of Conner.

At the moment, he's so focused on this, he paid little attention to the fact that his tattoos have begun to glow randomly. If Conner's noticed it, he doesn't care about it as his hands wander down the Atlantean's side and slips between their bodies drawing a sharp sound from him.

"_Conner_."

"Oil."

Kaldur reaches out to the bedside table almost blindly, even though his mind half wonders how exactly did the clone know to ask for that.

For that matter, what in the name of Neptune _did_ they teach him?

It doesn't matter, not now. He was too busy watching Conner, trying to catch his breath even as he felt rather shy being so exposed. It shouldn't have bothered him much, given what they just did- what he's done. But it does.

His mind snaps back to the present feeling the first oiled finger slide inside him. Kaldur shifts only slightly, getting use to that when Conner adds a second one that robes him of his breath because it hit that one spot that made his hips buck on their own and his toes curl a little.

Conner smirked, tortuously pumping those two fingers in and out of Kaldur drawing out all kinds of words and sounds from the dark teenager whose arms wrap around his shoulder.

Conner likes this. He likes hearing the usually stoic leader beg and lose that control he routinely holds on to. Conner doesn't know what made him follow Kaldur back to his room and do this. Or maybe he does. There was something different about Kaldur in the last few days that made him take notice. A scent, maybe? Either way, it was driving him crazy and he doesn't like how the others look at the leader too.

He finally pulls his fingers free of Kaldur's tight hole, having half driven him to the edge. He nibbles those plump lips, biting them slightly, distracting Kaldur just before he leans back. Lifting those sexy hips-there's more than one reason why he likes standing behind him- he only pauses to look at him.

"Been with anyone?" Conner wasn't an idiot. He knows how important that question can be.

Kaldur shakes his head, not trusting his voice at the moment. Then again, there was little for him to say other then gasp and lie utterly still as Conner's hard length stretches him. He barely registers the clone saying "Relax."

He lets out a shuddered breath he's been holding and relaxes a bit. It wasn't as unpleasant as he thought it would be but it wasn't exactly making him scream in pleasure here. But once he was sure it was alright, he leans up and kisses Conner deeply, his way of saying he was fine before the other teen starts moving.

It doesn't take long before Kaldur completely forgets the initial joining and became so lost in the passions that Conner was stirring up, that he starts slipping into his native language. Clinging to him, scratching up the broad shoulder teen's back, desperate for more. More of him and of this, he can't help but wonder if Batman was watching.

There's a very small part of him that hopes so, but it's lost in the pleasure the pulls him down, makes him cling to Conner more if possible.

Somewhere in this mess of emotions and sensations, he gasps, "Bite me."

Conner doesn't hesitate on the request, but pins him to the mattress, running his tongue along his throat finding the place he had wanted to do for quite a while. The only thing that could dent Atlantean skin.

He finds it amusing in his own way as he bites down hard enough to draw blood, wringing out a hiss that turns into a deep groan from Kaldur.

Later, he would reflect that maybe, just_ maybe_, he shouldn't have done that.

Because he doesn't remember what happened after that for the next hour, other then they broke the bed and were so marked up by each other that someone would've thought they had been in a battle.

Exhaustion was almost bone deep when he collapses back on the bed and pulls Kaldur's body closer to him. Possessively so. The scent that had teased him before was faint now. Less intense but sleep was dragging Conner away so he doesn't think about the dark shadow in the doorway.


	3. Kid Flash

**3. Kid Flash**

* * *

><p>Kaldur now knows there's a big problem with his team and it's him that's causing. At first, he doesn't mind Conner's possessive touches and silent glares towards the others because, well, he's usually doing that anyway.<p>

It became a problem when Wally, of all people really, is playing a joke on him.

Well, Kaldur thought it was a joke.

Except this joke kept arousing him because the speedster kept abusing his powers by touching him and then racing off.

He finds he could deal with that a bit, if walking stiffly, but when he's alone in the shower that's when everything becomes rather different.

"Looks like you need some help there."

He turns, surprised by the sound of Wally's voice- it was different. So much different then before.

"Wally?" Kaldur could only stare at him. He's covered in freckles- that's what they're called- that stands out against the pale skin. It covers him more than he thought it did.

He really shouldn't let the green-eyed speedster come any closer. He shouldn't give in to the urge to kiss him like he is doing. He was trying to mount a good excuse for this not to be happening and that he shouldn't have pulled the shorter male closer against his body.

But, it's hard to think of something like that when the warm body against him makes such sweet noises as he was doing. So _eager_...

Kaldur simply_ cannot_ resist.

* * *

><p>Batman is <em>unhappy<em>.

Very unhappy at the moment.

It all has to do with what's been going on all week and from what he's observed. It's vexing to actually not know something.

Tracking down Orin was not entirely impossible to do. It was simply difficult.

"Aquaman, what do you know about Atlantean teenage physiology?" He was never one to play around.

"Why ever would you need to know?" Aquaman frowns a bit at that. "Is there something wrong with Kaldur'ahm?"

"No, more specifically his presence is disturbing the team dynamics. It wasn't before this week, so I need to know the answer to this." More like it was disturbing him and _everyone else_ who ever comes in contact with the teenager.

Aquaman was silent for a time before slowly beginning to answer Batman's questions. It wasn't the easiest thing to do.

Batman is _still_ unhappy with this.

But at least he has his answer.


	4. The Solution

**4. Solution**

* * *

><p>Kaldur isn't sure how to respond to this situation really. Robin was close. Too close for comfort because he keeps thinking of dragging the boy wonder off somewhere and seeing if the real thing does live up to his imagination. He suspects so.<p>

However, right now he doesn't understand Black Canary's refusal to spar with him and on top of that, Conner's glaring-at everyone.

Kaldur understands this to a degree, but the clone has never really _officially_ said anything to him about being..._exclusive_. Which is puzzling at best. Then again, neither has Wally...who keeps turning red every time he looks over at him when they're like this and he smiles slightly to him.

But most of all, Batman's appeared and Martian Manhunter is with him.

"We need to talk." Batman said and glances over at the other teens, "Alone."

"Of course." Kaldur falls back into his more 'courtier' approach that he uses with the mentors. He glances back at the team as he walks behind the two of them. Conner looks murderous for some reason, but he shakes his head. He'll tell them later.

* * *

><p>Batman is over by the the air vent the farthest away from him with Martian Manhunter also in another corner of the room away from him.<p>

Kaldur frowns a little watching them as he sat in the chair wondering what this is all about.

He didn't have to wait long.

"You've noticed how strange others have been acting around you in the last week or so?" Martian Manhunter seems to be the one speaking in this.

"Yes." Kaldur tilts his head slightly looking at him with a frown, "I am not sure what to make of it...entirely."

As a habit, Martian Manhunter glances at Batman, he can't believe he's going to give the boy a...talk of sorts. Still he was the least effected by this.

"Aqualad, how much do you know about your people's reproduction habits?"

Kaldur really was frowning now, " I know..some of it." He shifts in his seat. "Though..I am not considered...'old enough' to know everything."

Batman sighs. This is why he tries to give Robin enough information to know better. "Apparently, according to Aquaman, you're only now entering the stages of puberty. However because of your family background they were unsure you would ever enter such a phase as Aquaman himself went through the more human version of that."

"Pardon?" Kaldur knows what he's saying he just doesn't...quite get it. "I am to understand that only now I am becoming more of an adult?" It explains why Tula didn't want him. He had been the equivalent of a _prepubescent_ child. No wonder she was uncomfortable. "So everything that's happened..?"

"Is the result of this physiological change." Martian Manhunter nods slowly, " Since it's start you've been extruding a hormonal pheromone that induces the urge to mate in others. Whether it is their preference or not, though it seems to only work on those that are sexually mature for any possible copulation to occur."

Kaldur could only stare thinking back a bit before slumping in his chair trying to steady himself. It made sense. It all made a kind of _horrible_ sense. Still, he nods slowly before looking at them.

"However, if a partner is found for the duration of this..transition the effects will lessen." Martian Manhunter concludes.

Kaldur only nods a bit but looks down at his hands. "And if not?"

"We'll find a solution." Batman answers, "However I think that may not be a problem."

The teen glances up, "Oh?"

"Whoever bit you." Batman glances at him, his tone dry as it usually is. "This should last another month or so. Until then you and your..._friend_ shall be quarantine until further notice."

"I..see."

Perhaps now would probably be the best time to tell Batman about his..uh...other conquests? He isn't sure how well that will go over of course.

* * *

><p><strong>An:<strong> And thus ending it there. Ran out of steam somewhere. I might end up going with a purely Kaldur/Batman fic. *because there needs to be more 3* Be on the watch for more Kaldur fics!


End file.
